For inputting a large quantity of data to a data processing unit such as a personal computer, various data input devices have been developed and are widely used in various fields. Because of ever-lasting increasing trends of the data processing rate and the quantity of data capable of being dealt with in such data processing unit, the data input to the data input device is required to be made easily and quickly as well as being highly accurate.
A typical data input device is POS terminals, which are used in retail stores, such as supermarkets or convenience stores, for making payment when customers bring commodities chosen by them to cash desks in the stores.
The data input (or registration) in such POS terminal is usually executed with a keyboard operable for data input by a salesclerk or a bar code reader for optically reading out bar codes attached to commodities. However, in canteens, family restaurants, fast food shops, etc., in which relatively limited commodities (or menu) are prepared and provided by quickly preparing or cooking in response to customer's orders, it is impossible to quickly input data to a bar code reader or the like because no bar ode is attached to such commodities. Accordingly, data input with so-called “touch display” or “soft keys” is convenient, in which when the operator touches a predetermined part of a liquid crystal display panel (i.e., LCD) of a data input device, data corresponding to the touched part is inputted (or registered).
As shown, the data input in such touch display system is such that letters, drawings, photographs or their combinations are displayed on plural parts of the display screen and that the data touched by the operator is inputted. Thus, it ensures excellent data input operability, and it is possible to input data quickly and accurately (i.e., with least input errors) as compared to the data input by any other method.
However, as for the data input based on the touch display, since the display area (or the display space) is finite, the number of keys that can be displayed (i.e., can be selected for display) at a time is also limited. Accordingly, it is practically typical that a plurality of displays with necessary key dispositions therein are prepared and switched to input necessary commodities (or data).
For example, in hamburger shops or the like, a display of “hamburgers”, a display of “fries”, a display of “drinks”, a display of “sub-menus”, a display “for manager”, etc. are prepared so that they are switched by the operator to input data every time commodities are sold depending on the category of commodities to be provided in such shops.
Prior art techniques in or relevant to such technical field are disclosed in some literatures. For example, a free key layout setting system is disclosed, in which the number of keys, key size, key shape, etc. in the free key layout setting can be readily changed (see JP2000-10689A1). Also, a position aligner and a recording medium for realizing the position aligning of complicated drawings, rows of characters, symbols, etc. in a simple operation are disclosed (see JP2000-259846A1). Furthermore, a method of and a system for changing POS operation display are displayed, which permit changing dispositions and operation functions in operating parts, a display screen, etc. of a POS terminal (see JP2001-202570A1).
In the prior art display layout aligning technique, subsequent to disposition of keys on the display screen, a rough layout is made by dragging and/or dropping, and fine position adjustment of each key is made by using an arrow key or the like. However, in this technique, enormous operations equal to the number of keys multiplied by the fine adjustments of each key are generated. Therefore, it requires a great deal of labor and time in POS displays or the like to produce various displays on the display screen.